¿Por qué a mi?
by DSDafne
Summary: Entendía que se llevaran mal. Pero aun no entendía por qué Ivan decidió hacerme todo esto...
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, no se que pasó pero cuando me di cuenta, este fic no estaba ·3· Vuelvo a subirlo, se que mucha gente lo leyó y querrá ver mas de esto! ;) No se preocupen, mis vacaciones de verano estan a la vuelta y me dedicaré a escribir en cuerpo y alma!**

* * *

><p>Entendía que se llevaran mal. Entendía que se pelearan. Pero, lo que no entendía era la razón por la cual tenía que usarme a mí para hacerle daño a Alfred. Me arrepiento de no hacer caso de los consejos de mi hermano. Pero… ¿Qué podía pasar? Rusia no tenía nada en contra de mí, o al menos, eso creía…<p>

Me había despertado ya entrada la mañana, la noche anterior estuve hasta tarde rellenando papeles importantes. Tanteé la mesa buscando mis gafas antes de levantarme y mirar el exterior. La nieve se había repartido por cualquier lugar en el que pudiera posarse, y aún seguía nevando. Sonreí ante la visión de un copo de nieve, algo solitario, en la ventana.

-A ti también te dejaron solo, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, eres tan importante como el resto- dije como si pretendiera tranquilizar al copo, aunque realmente, trataba de animarme a mí mismo. Noté algo tirando del pantalón de mi pijama, Kumajirou me miraba, sin reconocerme, pero sin importarle demasiado.

Kum-¿Dare?-dijo como saludo, ya me había acostumbrado, pensé cogiéndolo en brazos y abrazándolo.

-Canadá daio.

Kum-Quiero miel de maple-dijo al tiempo que le sonaba el estómago.

-Claro Komutaro, vamos a desayunar-bajé las escaleras de madera blanca, dirigiéndome a la cocina. La cocina era amplia y espaciosa, con electrodomésticos de colores blancos o plateados, a juego con el resto de la casa. Las encimeras eran de mármol, como el suelo. Había una mesa de madera de fresno blanco, y sillas de la misma madera. Todo tenía colores blancos, plateados o muy tenues grises. Me gustaba ese color, combinaba con la nieve y con el esponjoso pelaje de mi querido osezno. Preparé con muchas ganas un montón de Trempettes, más conocidos como tortitas en otros países. Les eché por encima miel de maple y crema y dejé ambos platos en la mesa, sentando a Kumajirou junto a mí. Comimos en silencio, apenas había reparado en las cartas que había encima de la encimera. El cartero entraba de manera silenciosa por la puerta de atrás para dejarme el correo cuando yo aún dormía. Yo sabía que hacía eso, pero no veía motivo por el cual no pudiera dejar al buen hombre hacer su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, era yo el que dejaba la puerta trasera abierta para él. Cuando me fijé, justo después de terminarnos nuestro desayuno, al llevar los platos al fregadero. Supuse que serían cartas de mis superiores, por eso me sorprendió ver una enviada por otro país. Creí que se había confundido, pero no, no lo había hecho, claramente, era para mí. Abrí la carta con curiosidad, leyendo las letras escritas a manos. Era una escritura sencilla y pulcra, casi infantil. Se notaba que había dudado en algunas cosas antes de escribirlas, pero el mensaje era claro. Quería verme. ¿Debía ir? Aunque… ¿Por qué no? Mostré la carta a Kumajirou, que se negó a acompañarme. Asentí, sabía que no debía obligarle.

-Bien, ten cuidado y no desordenes demasiado, dejo la miel de maple donde siempre, ¿vale?

Kum-Vale-dijo antes de bajarse de la silla y salir de la cocina, no sé dónde fue. Sin embargo, no pude evitar preguntarme si hacía lo correcto, llamé a Alfred, necesitaba consejo. Escuché un montón de ruido que rompió la tranquilidad de mi casa.

-Hey ya! ¿Quién es?-gritó Alfred entre tanto ruido.

-A-Alfred s-soy M-Matt…

-¡No se qué quieres! ¡Pero ahora estoy ocupado! ¡Llama en otro momento!-gritó interrumpiéndome y colgando. Suspiré, dejando el teléfono y subiendo a mi cuarto de nuevo, para hacer mi cama y ponerme mi ropa de siempre, además de un jersey de lana. Sabía el frío que haría en Moscú porque, aunque Alfred no me había dicho nada, tenía previsto ir.

Encontré sus ojos violetas sobre mí por instinto. Era la primera vez que lo veía fuera de las reuniones, y no sabía cómo sentirme ante esa sonrisa dulce e inocentemente infantil. Me acerqué despacio a él, tratando de saber cómo reaccionaría al verme.

Iv- Mathew llegó~-sonrió aún más, ladeando la cabeza como un niño pequeño-. Iván es muy feliz de que Mathew esté aquí~

-Eh… ¿Quería hablarme de algo… no?-pregunté después de un momento de indeciso silencio.

Iv-да~~ Hablaremos tranquilamente en mi casa~-sonrió infantilmente antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a andar. Supuse que debía seguirle, que me llevaría a su casa para hablar de aquello que me había dicho, así que le seguí, tratando de aguantar su paso sobre el suelo de cemento y, más tarde, fría nieve que me hacía tropezar con frecuencia.

Tardamos bastante rato en alcanzar su casa. Era un gran palacio ruso. Enorme y magnífico, pero también frío y misterioso, lo cual me fascinaba a partes iguales. Sin embargo, también parecía… Muy solitaria. El lugar había logrado cautivarme sólo al verlo.

-Ru-Rusia tiene… una casa preciosa-comenté asombrado.

Iv-Me alegra que te guste…-después añadió algo en ruso que ni entendí ni escuché del todo.

Al entrar, pude observar una decoración –rusa, por supuesto- exquisita. Tanto el exterior como el interior del palacio eran increíbles. La entrada tenía una frialdad igual a la del exterior, pero podía oír el crepitar de un fuego. Una chimenea, tal vez. Todo esto me maravillaba. Fui a comentarlo, cuando noté sus manos en mis muñecas, aprisionándome con fuerza. Retrocedí por instinto, temeroso, encontrándome acorralado contra la pared. Le miré, asustado, y me sorprendió que me mirara inocentemente… Como si no fuera a hacerme nada… Cómo si debiera estar tranquilo…

Iv- Iván se alegra de que a Matt le guste… Porque no saldrá de aquí~~

Me estremecí al escuchar eso, pero no reaccioné a tiempo para echar la cabeza a un lado. La tubería me dio en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro… Mientras escuchaba una risa de lo más extraña.

Iv- Kolkolkolkolkol… Matthew se quedará en casa de Iván… Para siempre~-dijo con una sonrisa infantil, levantando sin esfuerzo mi pequeño, delgado y abrigado cuerpo, para cargarme como si de un saco se tratase. Para empezar a andar por los pasillos, buscando una habitación exacta.

De haber estado consciente, hubiera llorado, suplicado, llamado a Alfred… A père… A mummy… Hubiera dicho… Socorro…


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo que tambien hizo puff ·3· No entiendo que pasó, pero da igual! Aqui va ;) Recuerden, **asi habla Matthew _y asi habla Ivan~ _**Que no se os olvide ;)**

* * *

><p>Recuperé la consciencia, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados, me sentía agotado y algo mareado. Parecía que estaba en un lugar oscuro y cerrado. Tal vez era de noche ya. Había un fuerte olor a humedad, mucho polvo en el aire y me costaba respirar. Cuando noté que estaba algo incómodo, me planteé mi postura: Sentado de cualquier manera, con las piernas abiertas y las manos juntas. Traté de levantarme, soltando un bajo gemido de dolor y sorpresa. Acababa de entender mi situación. Y no, posiblemente, la oscuridad no estuviese causada por la noche.<p>

Estaba encadenado a la pared, con multitud de cortes por el cuerpo, y notaba algo seco por casi toda mi piel. Detecté entonces el olor, espantándome al admitir que era sangre seca. Me decidí a abrir los ojos, con lentitud. Notando que mis gafas no estaban. Apenas veía a mi alrededor, y las pocas cosas que veía, eran simples siluetas. Recordé de golpe la carta, el viaje, la casa de Rusia y… Luego todo era negro. Estaba en el sótano del ruso… Estaba encerrado, secuestrado… Aterrado, solo pude cerrar los ojos de nuevo y llorar.

-Alfred… Sácame de aquí… Ayúdame…

_Había esperado dos días mientras el canadiense estaba inconsciente, recuperándose de las heridas que le había causado después de dejarlo inconsciente. Ya estaba cansado de esperar. Dejé caer la botella de vodka vacía al suelo, contemplando sin emoción como se rompía en pedazos. Me agaché a recoger uno de los trozos de cristal y me dirigí al sótano, acompañado de mi infinita sonrisa infantil y gesto inocente. Esto iba a ser ta~n divertido~… Seguramente, el rubio gimotearía y suplicaría para nada…_

Cuando la puerta se abrió apreté con fuerza los ojos, la luz, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, me cegaba. Noté como algo entraba y entrecerraba la puerta, pudiendo así abrir los ojos lentamente. Noté con alivio que el aire era más respirable. Forcé la vista, mirando a la silueta que tenía delante, a unos metros. Era una silueta enorme. Apenas podía distinguir nada, pero creí diferenciar una especie de abrigo y una bufanda. Era Rusia… Solo podía ser él. Empecé a temblar, mirando el suelo. No sé cuándo empecé a suplicar, pero me vi suplicándole a cada paso que daba.

-Por favor… R-Rusia-san… Por favor… Déjeme volver… Se lo suplico… Quiero volver a casa… Por favor…

Me vi obligado a levantarme cuando acortó las cadenas de mis muñecas. Temblé más, suponiendo qué quería hacer el ruso.

-No… Please… No lo haga… Rusia-san por favor… No…-volví a suplicar.

-Será divertido~-dijo el otro mientras cortaba mi brazo derecho con el cristal. Se me escapó un gemido de dolor. El otro siguió cortando, sin dejar de sonreír. Mis brazos, mis piernas, mi torso, mi espalda, mi cara… Reabrió las heridas ya hechas, agrandándolas con los dedos. Gemí a cada acción que hacía, llorando y suplicando. Sin que eso le hiciera detenerse. Dolía… Dolía demasiado…

_Sabía que iba a ser divertido, ¡pero no sabía que iba a serlo tanto! La sensación de rasgar la carne ajena, de notar la sangre caliente resbalar y manchar lo que encontraba… Los gemidos del canadiense, sus gimoteos, sus dulces y al mismo tiempo amargas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas… Sus estúpidas, inútiles y divertidas súplicas… Sus leves forcejeos… El chico hacía que todo mi cuerpo hirviera de deseo. Un deseo tan intenso… Inmediatamente, supe que no le dejaría ir fácilmente._

La misma situación… _Opuestos sentimientos…_

_Finalmente le dejé descansar. Desde luego, entregarme algo tan divertido como él había hecho cansaba mucho. ¡Pero que no se confundiera! ¡Esto no es más que el comienzo! ¡Pronto pasaremos a otras cosas! Sé que disfrutará tanto como yo… Pensando aquello, me dirigí felizmente al buzón._

_-¡Correo~!-canturreé mirando las cartas- ¡Una carta de la hamburguesita capitalista! ¿Qué dirá~?-abrí la carta y leí por encima-¡¿Otra reunión? Que pesada es la hamburguesita~ Bah, iré, no queda otro remedio~-De todos modos, sería divertido ver la cara de pánico de los bálticos al verme… ¡Y podría abrazar a Yao! Da, definitivamente debía ir a esa reunión. Aunque… Podría encontrarme con Belarus… Aunque, pensándolo bien, así me podría asegurar de si la desaparición de Matthew llamó la atención, da~._

_Caminé hacia mi despacho con las cartas en la mano. Si alguien se daba cuenta, yo haría lo de siempre, hacer como que no sé nada. Y si no se daban cuenta, también… Era un plan que no podía fallar… No había fallos en él. ¡Soy un chico tan listo!_

_Dejé las cartas encima de la mesa y miré al suelo. Pobre botella de vodka, toda rota en el suelo… Ya la recogerá el servicio de limpieza, da. Miré el resto de cartas. Nada tenía demasiado valor para mí. Miré el monitor, conectado a la videocámara del sótano. Así podía vigilar a Matthew y trabajar a la vez. Era tan fácil, que no entendía como otros no podían pensar así… Me dirigí a la cocina para coger vodka y regresé al despacho. Empecé a beber mientras miraba la grabación de lo de antes… Me estremecí de placer… Era tan delicioso…_

**En Canadá…**

Alfred caminaba hacia la casa de Matthew, con un maletín de la mano. No había nadie más por la calle, todos estaban en casa.

-¡Guau, los canadienses se pasan en día en casa! ¡Con el buen día que hace! ¡Deberían salir más!-casi gritó para sí mismo. Bueno, pensó el americano, si los canadienses estaban todos en sus casas, matthew también estaría en casa, ¿no? Era un razonamiento muy inteligente.

Después de mucho andar, alcanzó a ver la blanca y enorme casa de su hermano.

-Hey ya brother!-gritó empezando a correr hacia la casa. Sin embargo, la puerta no se abrió como de costumbre- Estará dormido –supuso dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás, sabía que su hermano siempre la dejaba abierta. ¡Bingo! ¡Estaba abierta! ¡Si es que era un genio! Entró en la cocina de la casa, encontrándose cartas de varios días sobre el mostrador. Por el silencio de la casa, estaba casi seguro de que su hermano no estaba en casa.

-Vaya, lleva un tiempo sin mirar el correo, bah, a nadie le interesa mirar el correo últimamente.

Escuchó un ruido cerca, que le hizo dar un bote de la sorpresa. Si, de la sorpresa, obviamente no era de miedo. Vio al oso de su hermano rebuscando en un cajón.

-¡Ah bueno, si el oso está aquí, no tardará en volver! Iré a venderle algo a Cuba y luego volveré.

Sin embargo, cuando salió hacia Cuba, pronto olvidó que su hermano no estaba. También olvidó que iba a ir a verlo luego. Así que no pudo sospechar, que su hermano no dormiría en casa esa noche. De haberlo sabido, habría sido otro cantar.


End file.
